


Give Happiness a Chance

by jbsullivan17



Series: Soulmates [10]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, It’s Complicated, Post Season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbsullivan17/pseuds/jbsullivan17
Summary: After the Last War of the Human Race, life goes back to normal... they’re trying to seamlessly merge their people with the Bardoans and that came with a soulmate algorithm that involved a tattoo symbolizing their connection.Bellamy’s still trying to get his memories back after fighting the M-CAP that it took his memories of the last 6 years from him and he was just cleared to get his soulmark.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: Soulmates [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1167317
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	Give Happiness a Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading the Matched series before this pandemic occurred so I couldn’t finish it cause it was too close for comfort so with this prompt I thought this could be a good world to borrow some things from while also somehow being canon divergent (honestly it’s a mess that mostly makes sense). Unlike the series, there’s no ceremony to find your “match”, but the government does choose your soulmate using an algorithm with everyone in the society and once a month people are tattooed their marks once both are of age (I chose 25). I also made this a little canon divergent. Post-season 7 Bardo where Bellamy is alive, because duh.

Bellamy stared at the mark on his wrist in disbelief as he walked to his office—her office? _Their_ office. It’s complicated. There had to have been a mistake, mistakes have happened before and they’re trying to seamlessly join the Bardoan people after the final war.

_The war he didn’t remember, the fight he was a part of._

He remembered some things, like his sister and getting her thrown in the Skybox. He remembered Clarke, her long golden hair and blue eyes so defiant and beautiful and he loved riling her up. How they went from hating each other to being each other’s closest confidants and how she saved him countless times. He remembered losing her.

He had these feelings whenever he walked into the office and he didn’t know what to name them, they weren’t a feeling he recognized. He knew something happened, it’d been years apparently and they’d both changed and hurt each other in those years, but he didn’t remember any of it. He didn’t want to hurt her, as far as he was concerned he would never hurt her.

But he had time missing and with that missing time in his head gone, he was horrible at keeping himself on a schedule. Especially on days where his schedule encorporated getting a tattoo by the government. A compatibility algorithm, popularly called the soulmate algorithm, matched people up as the best compatibility due to their history and behaviors.

Bellamy forgot about it and when he remembered his scheduled time had passed and he was the last one in line. There wasn’t an excuse or a reasoning behind him forgetting other than the last six years of his life were missing from his memory, some older than that too. He didn’t remember Echo or that Clarke left. He didn’t remember Gina… she was real. He just took the little snippets from everyone and tried moving on with his amnesia. He fought a war for the people who made him forget, the people he fought to keep the memories to himself and wound up losing entirely.

He walked into the building and into the elevator that had people he didn’t know inside waiting to go up. The little infinity symbol stung on his wrist but he’d felt worse pain before. He knew that, but he didn’t remember it, like he knew he should have cared about the break up with Echo but he didn’t remember being with her so he didn’t care about breaking up with her.

Once the elevator brought him to the floor that he and Clarke worked on—funny how they were still a team—his nerves almost got the better of him. She knew where he was that morning and if he didn’t show up at all for work, she would have gotten worried and figured something was up. Which it was.

“Okay, so don’t be mad,” Bellamy said, taking a seat in Clarke’s office, needing to get it out of the way.

She sighed, taking her eyes off her computer to find Bellamy ringing his fingers together and his hair messier than usual, another nervous/stress tick of his. “I’m already livid, please continue.” Her sarcastic annoyance so thick, she knew it’d put him even more on edge. It was his day of getting a soulmark, their new society was weird. So much for free will.

“I may or may not have got in the wrong line to get my soulmark and accidentally mixed up my place and got the same mark as you.”

“What? Are you joking?”

“Look, I’m not pleased either. I’m not good at being on time and it was the shortest line.”

“The one time I decide to work with you after everything and you decide to ruin my life forever.”

“I’m not even the worst soulmate you could have. You could have gotten stuck with a murderer! Hmm? That would have been fun.”

Clarke knew that he didn’t have his full memories back, she knew that when he commented on the length of her hair, she hoped that it would come back over time but the longer it’s been the less hope she had in him gaining his memories back. He didn’t remember killing three hundred grounders under Pike’s influence or pulling the lever with her at Mount Weather killing everyone inside except their people who were prisoners. He might not even remember shooting Jaha.

“But my misery wouldn’t be continuing like this if I’d gotten stuck with a murderer,” she quipped lightly, she didn’t know where they stood and it killed her. He didn’t even know about the radio calls, he didn’t know that she realized she loved him too late and he may have loved her too early but she’ll never know that for certain. Octavia and Raven’s words meant a lot to her but they weren’t solid evidence.

“Clarke, I…”

“We have work to do. We can discuss this later.”

“You say that and it never happens.”

“You’re my best friend, Bellamy. I nearly broke when they told me you were dead. I didn’t break for my mom or Finn or Lexa, but this was _you._ But you’re here now, you’re alive but you’re not the same man because you don’t have all of his memories. I can’t even tell you half of it because you’re going to judge yourself too harshly, don’t tell me that I can’t possibly know that because I do. I know you and amnesia or not, you’d judge the person you were. You’d judge me for what I’ve done. You’d hate me and yourself.”

“I can’t hate you. You’re the best memories I have.”

“Then you don’t have any of the bad memories that I’m in. I nearly got you killed... so many times. I never let you tell me anything emotional because I couldn’t…” she shook her head. She still couldn’t tell him. It’d been so long and so many wars later and she couldn’t tell him that she was scared to love him. That she did love him. “I pointed a gun at you when you were trying to save your sister when we had people safe in the bunker. I… I slapped you and left you to die in the fighting pits for putting the Flame in Madi. Then after all of that and more I can’t even think up, you still saved my life. You fought like hell for me when I was giving up on myself. I almost gave Josephine my body.”

“But you didn’t. The girl who saved my life and helped me through the darkness, who gave me purpose. The Mama Bear that fought like hell for her daughter and somehow managed to keep herself sane with just a radio and a preteen. Anytime I hugged you, it felt like coming home and maybe I don’t have all the memories, but I have the ones that matter. I have the ones that tell me that even though I made a mistake today, I have loved you since before I can even remember. Long before you were taken in Mount Weather. I don’t need a mark to tell me that.”

“You can’t say that when you don’t know what I’ve done!”

“I can because I know that every horrible thing you did to me, I did something equally as terrible to you. Or tell me this is all in my head, tell me that I’m delusional and I need to focus on getting my memories back and I will go to Levitt and have him work on my memories again.”

“Getting your memories back isn’t going to help. We’re not good for each other. We’re good as a team fighting against people trying to kill us, but we’re volatile together and just wind up hurting each other.”

“Who’s to say we don’t get to be happy at the end of all this? Why can’t we choose?”

“Is that what this was? You _choosing_ to get the same mark as me now that you’re healthy enough to get the mark? Well too bad, we’ve broken each other’s hearts too many times already and I can’t go through that again.”

“Tell me. I can’t see this from your side, I don’t have all the memories that you do. So tell me, Princess, tell me what I don’t remember. Tell me why we’re bad for each other.”

“You haven’t called me that since I shut down ALIE.”

“Who?”

“The AI that was offering people the City of Light, I went in and shut it down with you by my side, with you protecting me. I came out of it telling you that we had six months before the next apocalypse and six months turned into two. And you left me behind, which I don’t blame you for, our friends lived because you didn’t wait for me.”

“Roan and the hytholodium… I remember that day, I saved your life, I killed the Azgeda warrior hoping my aim was good enough to miss you.”

“You have the best aim of anyone I know.”

“Says the girl with the perfect headshot.”

Clarke smiled at that before remembering how close she got to killing herself two months after Praimfaya, how she killed the bird that brought her to Eden, saved her and gave her Madi.

“I think I was going to tell you that I love you, before you got on the boat for the island.”

“I know, that’s why I stopped you.”

“You didn’t want me?”

“I wasn’t ready for you and then it was too late and now…”

“Now I’m not me.”

“You’re the best you can be and that should be enough. I just don’t think I can keep pretending like this.”

“That’s what I’m trying to say, don’t pretend,” he said. He stood and walked around her desk, leaning against it right in front of her. “Choose this, choose to be happy with me because we deserve it. I may not remember why, but I do know that we deserve to be happy.”

“This isn’t like some simulation where I fail for choosing to be selfish?” she asked, looking at the floor. “This is real.”

“Yes, Clarke. This is real, I’m real and alive. We can be happy. We _should_ be happy.”

“Okay.” Clarke nodded nervously. She couldn’t really remember the last time she was happy and she wanted it more than anything.

Bellamy pulled her up to her feet and hugged her. “I’m never going to leave you again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what this was quite honestly, but I do know that there are only three more left and a Part 2 coming for Draw Your Mark.
> 
> Please, be harsh with the comments.


End file.
